Sonadow: Emergency Link
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: This is just a link for those following my story on another website. If you wanna read the full story, please lemme know and I can send you a link! :D


Chapter #4: Your No Faker~

~Gift for gamergirl2160~

*After everyone finished dinner, Tails called them over to his garden to help with planting Cosmos plant. Sonic stayed on one end of the garden away from Shadow. He really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Not after what happened. Even though Shadow yelled and insulted him, he couldn't help but feel sorrow for him. Shadow never showed that kind of love or affection towards anyone, except Maria at the ark 50 years ago. Sonic wanted to talk to him about it. It must be hard to love after 50 years of feeling nothing but pain, sorrow and regret. Plus, Sonic was the one who bugged him in the bathroom to tell him why he ran away and started to cry, so maybe Sonic should be the one saying sorry…should he?*/*After Cosmos plant was fully in the ground, everyone made a prayer to her for good luck in wherever she may be now. Tails cried a bit when he was done praying for his dear friend. Sonic decided to walk over and comfort him*

Sonic: Hey Tails. Cosmo is gonna be just fine, *looks to the sky* wherever she is. I'm sure she's thinking about you.

Tails: Yeah…*sniff* thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Sure.

Tails: Oh…Shadow told me that he would like to speak with you.

Sonic: H – he did… did he…

Tails: Yes. He wanted you to meet him out on the front porch. Wonder why…

Sonic: Thanks lil' bro. See ya soon, and thanks for the invite! It was a lot of fun. *smiles*

Tails: No problem Sonic. Have a nice night.

Sonic: You too!

*With that, Sonic zoomed out to Tails' front porch and saw Shadow standing, facing the other way*

Sonic: H – hey…Shadz…

Shadow: I want to discus something with you, but we'll need a more private place to do it.

Sonic: Well, ok. My house then?

*Shadow held onto Sonic by his lower waist, which caused Sonic to blush a little. Then, Shadow proceeded with his famous Chaos Control, and poofed them to Sonics living room. There, Shadow picked up Sonic bridal-style and walked to the blue ones bedroom. The ebony hedgehog dropped Sonic on the bed lightly, and then sat in a chair not too far away from the bed. It was silence for some time, then Sonic broke the silence*

Sonic: WELL?! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT DAM IT!

*Shadow gasped at the fact that Sonic cursed. He never cursed. This must mean Sonic was pissed at him*

Shadow: Well…for starters…

Sonic: What do you mean "for starters"! HOW COULD YOU! I thought you loved me! I thought we had something special! But…instead of talking things out, YOU INSULTED ME! YOU TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY! YOU FUCKING RIPPED MY HEART OUT, YOU BASTERED!

*Sonic fell on the bed and cried harshly. Shadow suddenly had a flashback of what he said before. It was the exact same thing. Only this time, Shadow broke his heart. The ebony one rose from the chair and stared at the heartbroken blue one crying out on his bed in pain, regret, and sorrow. It made Shadow think of how he felt when he lost Maria. Ever since she died, his life was full of nothing but pain, regret, and sorrow. Shadow than realized that all of those horrific feelings went away when he kissed Sonic. The warmth emanating from his body, the nice feeling of his embrace, the soft and gentle pressing of his lips full of love and passion. Shadow loved everything about Sonic, but he couldn't believe that he was foolish enough to break someone's heart. Shadow shed a tear or two from thinking of his wrong doing, then walked over to the sad hedgehog and embraced his as close as he could, and even though Sonic was pissed at Shadow, he crawled on his lap, and hugged him back, crying into the ebony ones white chest fluff. Shadows' right hand danced through the quills of the curled up blue hedgehog sobbing in his lap. As Shadow stroked his quills, Sonic began to calm down and cry softer and softer, until he was eyes closed, rocking side to side slowly in the arms of the Ultimate Life form. Shadow kissed Sonics' forehead softly lifted his head up under the blue ones chin. Ruby eyes met emerald, than Shadow pulled Sonic into a deep, long, passionate kiss. Sonic was still mad at Shadow, but couldn't help kissing back. Shadows' tong wrapped itself around Sonics', feeling and tasting him gently, yet rough. Sonic gave in and rubbed himself against Shadow with wanting and lust. Wanting Shadow to "do it". "Ahhh~ Shadz…touch me~" Sonic whispered. Shadow smirked and pulled away*

Sonic: N – nooo~

Shadow: Heh. If you want me to keep going, I need to know if you forgive me.

Sonic: Forgive you? I – I love you!~

*Sonic fell onto Shadow, rubbing against him, touching him, moaning and making sexy sounds. Shadow knew Sonic wanted it. He wanted his touch, he wanted to do it, but Shadow …didn't. He wasn't sure whether Sonic meant it, or not. Shadow literally had to pry Sonic off of him. The blue one had a sad look on his face*

Sonic: Shadz! Why'd you stop? I said I forgive you. So why won't you-

Shadow: Do you really forgive me Sonic?

Sonic: H – huh?

Shadow: You seemed pretty heartbroken

Sonic: *gets off Shadow*Well…I was pretty hurt, but…

Shadow: Sonic…I don't want to have sex with you unless you're 100%sure you forgive me. I don't want to thrust inside you knowing it would be in vain. *looks away*

Sonic: Oh, but Shadow…I promise it won't be! I love and forgive you! Please believe me! *eyes water*

Shadow: Please don't cry again, Sonic. I love you with all my heart and always will. *hugs him* You're my little faker, aren't you…

Sonic: Heh… *blushes*

Shadow: No…

Sonic: *looks up* Huh?

Shadow: You're not a faker…Sonic.

Sonic: Wha? But you always call me-

Shadow: I know I always call you faker, but you're not a faker, Sonic! *hugs tighter* I always call you "faker", but nothing about you is fake at all! *starts to cry* Your smile is real, your feelings are real, your love for me…IT'S ALL REAL! *breaks down* YOUR NOT A FAKER! *sob* YOU'RE REAL! AND I LOVE YOU!

Sonic: (o.o) Sh – Shadow…

Shadow: All this time…I can't believe I never saw it before…I love you…so much~ *smiles*

Sonic: Oh, Shadz. I love you too~ And always will~

Shadow: You use to be "faker"…now…*hugs and live bites Sonics' necks* you're my little Sonikuu~

Sonic: *eyes sparkle* Shadow~ Please?

Shadow: What?

Sonic: Please~ M – make me yours~

Shadow: Y – you mean?

*Sonic kissed Shadow, forcing his tong inside the ebony ones mouth. Shadow's reaction was surprised at first, then his instincts took over and he pinned Sonic to the bed. Sonic let out a moan and started panting. Shadow only smirked seductively at how Sonic reacted. Shadow licked the right side of the blue ones neck, then started to bite it softly. He could feel Sonic heating up underneath him. He felt Sonic slide his hands up and down the sides of his body. Shadow began to trail his tong down Sonics' chest, lower and lower. Sonic panted heavier and heated up even more than before. Like a stove. Shadow felt the hotness of Sonic with his tong and he licked his way down to the blue hedgehog's crotch area and licked and bit all over it. Sonic yelped out in pain and pleasure. As soon as Shadow thought it was wet enough, Shadow came up and stuck himself inside Sonic with little force, allowing him to adjust to the size of his member. Sonic Screamed a little, then pressed himself against Shadow, letting him know that he was ready for more. Shadow recognized Sonics' action and shoved deeper and deeper. Soon enough, Shadow had no further space, so he released. Sonic moaned and growled like crazy. He never felt so good. This even felt better than running an endless field on a cool spring afternoon. The ebony one began to move his member back and forth inside of Sonic. He loved every moment of it. The feeling of Shadows' excretes swishing inside of him every time he'd thrust. The pleasure overcame the pain, and it was a slight bit too much for Sonic to handle*

Sonic: OHHHHHAHHHH! SHADOW! *gasp* FASTER! PLZ!

Shadow: I - I'm trying, but y - you're so dam tense. Heh…

Sonic: AHHHHH!~

*Sonic screamed as Shadow slid out and a long, thick, sticky strand of cum and other excretes slowly broke off between the two hedgehogs' members. Shadow let out a large sigh as he fell on Sonic. Sonic moaned as a result. Shadow liked the feel of Sonic when he was heated up. So warm. Such a nice feeling. Shadow kissed Sonic with tong passionately once more before he snuggled up on the side of Sonic and embraced him with love and warmth. Sonic played with Shadows chest fluff, which made Shadow purr. Sonic found that cute. He loved hearing Shadow purr. The ebony hedgehog nuzzled Sonics' forehead. Sonic snuggled real close to Shadow and let out a sigh, "G'night Shadz" he whispered. The blue one then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Shadow: Sleep well, my little hedgehog…Sonikku~

~Shadow went to sleep as well. Now knowing that he finally had someone to love: Sonic the Hedgehog~


End file.
